Super Smash City
by Shikishima
Summary: When all 26 smashers go missing in the middle of a primid attack, leaving the city in ruins and those left behind retreating, nursing their wounds, the outside world is left oblivious. Unknown fighters received letters, inviting them to Super Smash City. Will Super Smash City ever return to it's former glory? And where did the original 26 smashers disappear to? OCs closed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. All of it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

- A year ago -

Somewhere far away, in a world that is secluded so that brave warriors, mustachioed plumbers, and fighting princesses alike can rest, is Super Smash City. A glorious place for Brawlers of all kinds to live, where friendly brawls are held almost everyday and life was peaceful. A utopia.

The city wasn't just made up of famous smashers, but also those who aren't known to the outside world, but in their own, they are quite the hero. Or they are good friends with the smashers and got invited.

Lucas, Ness, and the Ice Climbers were playing a game of tag when Ness looked up and saw a dark cloud looming in the distance.

"Hey guys, look over there!" The others looked up. Nana tugged on her brother's sleeve.

"That doesn't look natural." She whispered, scared. Popo nodded in agreement.

"We should probably go tell the others." The kids took off running towards a stadium not far from where they were. As they neared, they heard the crowd chanting:

"MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O!" on the stage, Mario was currently kicking Bowser's butt. One would guess it was something about saving the Princess, but Peach was nice and safe sitting in the V.I.P section of the stadium, cheering Mario on. Old habits die hard I suppose. But we're getting off topic here.

Lucas arrived at the stadiums lobby first, panting and leaning against the wall. Pit, who happened to be walking by, saw the kids flustered faces.

"What's wrong?" They all pointed out at the cloud which was coming closer by the second. "That doesn't look good."

Nana gave him a "no-duh" look and rolled her eyes. Honestly, teens these days. She hopes that when she grows up, she won't be as stupid as them.

"Where's Master Hand? I think he might want to know about this." Lucas asked.

"He's probably in the stands making sure nothing bad happens." Without a word, the foursome rushed to the door leading towards the stands, leaving Pit behind to wonder how kids these days get so much energy.

- Fast-forward 13 minutes in the future -

The stadium was in ruins. The whole place was teeming with primids of all kinds and the remaining smashers were making their final stand.

Link slashed at another primid as Red quickly shouted out attacks for his pokemon to do, skillfully dodging the chaos around him. Samus charged up her blaster while Snake disguised himself as a box.

"Snake, stop hiding and help us!" Samus yelled at him, kicking the box while maintaining her aim on the foes ahead. After making sure he was out and fighting, she dodged an oncoming sword primid, shot a few times and sprinted across to where Ike, Sheik, and Zelda were currently resting, hidden from view. But only temporarily.

Ike smiled weakly at Samus as she plopped down next to him and shifted so she had some more room. Sheik and Zelda were arguing quietly with one another.

"We need to retreat! There's just simply too much of them! Each time I kill one, another takes its place!" Zelda argued. "It's the wisest thing to do."

"But then where would we go, huh? Hide away like cowards as the primids take over the city, and then possibly the world?" her alter ego lashed back.

"No! But don't you think it's weird that the primids are doing this all on their own accord? I always thought primids aren't capable of doing anything but follow orders but these primids don't have one to follow. Lucario said that he doesn't sense any strong force behind their thinking. So what we are dealing with is something far more dangerous than what we are used to. That is why we must escape and reinforce then attack!" Zelda reasoned. From behind the group, Master Hand, battered and worn, came up.

"I'm afraid Zelda is correct. I don't like the fact that the enemy has concealed himself so well or that there might be a possibility that the primids are doing this of their own accord. For now, we must retreat to a place I have specifically created for us. Sadly, I can only save you original smashers. Not the others." Master Hand held up one finger for silence for Samus had opened her mouth to protest. "I know. But I am leaving behind a helper of mine to look after those left behind, if they are willing to be looked after. Who knows, maybe they will summon helpers of their own from their own world to come save this city. But yes, for now, we must retreat and save ourselves." And with that, Master Hand muttered something and all the original 26 smashers suddenly disappeared in a flash of white.

"The helper better not be Crazy Hand." Sheik muttered right before transporting away. If a hand could look guilty, then Master Hand was one guilty looking hand. "We are so doomed."

- Present time, Earth. -

**_Congratulations!_**

_You have been selected in this year's annual draw to come and live in the glorious utopia for smashers and fighters._

_You will live in a hotel with others just like you. Who knows! You might be able to meet some of the famous Nintendo characters, even the legendary Mario himself!_

_We will come pick you up at 12 o'clock, midnight, sharp, regardless of where you are!_

**_See you later!_**

14 year old Alise Lune stared at the letter in her hand in silence. Her one foot tall doll, Shima, had just given it to her. She checked the envelope for any possible signs of a prank from her sister but there was none. It was just a clean pristine envelope with a simple letter inside. She distinctly remembers her sister receiving one of these and screaming in her head at how happy she was. She got a headache just thinking about it.

'_I wonder what she is doing now…'_ Alise thought. She hasn't received contact from her sister, telepathic or not, ever since last year. It's slightly unnerving, like loosing one of the senses, having no contact for so long. But now that she has received a letter to go to Super Smash City, she can see what happened to her sister.

Clutching the letter, she looked at the envelope. When Shima gave it to her, it was already opened. And that meant one thing. Her aunt has seen it. And since her aunt hasn't said anything about it, it is safe to assume that aunty doesn't want her to go. And even though she sees her aunt as a mother ever since being banned from the underworld and sent to live with her, she needs to go and see if anything happened to her twin. Quickly packing some essentials (including a first aid kit, 3 sets of clothes, her kimono, some weapons), and grabbing her mask, she beckoned Shima closer. The spirit-doll obediently trotted towards her.

"To the Sakura park, please." The doll look-alike of Alise nodded and, grabbing Alise's hand, ran towards a solid wall. Instead of hitting it, they went through it, into a dark void with various doors here and there. Keeping a good grip on Alise, Shima pulled her along until they came to a door, looking just like that rest, and opened it. Stepping out of the spirit highway, they entered the park where Alise waited for whatever modes of transportation will take her to Super Smash City and her sister.

* * *

Yes, it is true! I have also fallen prey to these OC stories! Be warned, I don't really have a clear plot-line for this so I am open to ideas. Here is the OC form for you to fill out! Since this is my first time to write an OC story, I am going to start out small. I'm going to only accept 10 OCs BUT this is not first come first serve. Sorry :(

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species/Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Fighting Clothes:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Weapons:**

**Abilities:**

**Background:**

**Are they already at Super Smash City or are they just going?:**

**Motivation to go to Super Smash City:**

**Anything else that I missed:**

**OPTIONAL**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fear:**

**Nervous habits:**

**Ideas on how you want you OC to be introduced:**

Here is an example of my OC's Alise and Shima:

**Name:** Alise (Soleil) Lune

**Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Species/Race:** Half-Daemon, Half-Human

**Appearance:** slim, pale, and petite. She looks like a petite doll and doesn't look much over 8 yrs old. She has knee-length pure white (with a touch of gold) silky hair with a simple black headband that keeps her long bangs that covers her right eye up. Her eye color is soft green, like gentle spring.

**Fighting Clothes:** She wears a long white kimono with long sleeves with golden-white moths scattered about it, and has pinkish-white ballet slippers. She also wears a white mask with those sad/crying eyes and upside-down creepy smile (so creepy frown?) IF she fights.

**Normal Clothes:** a button-up long-sleeved shirt and a skirt. And her ballet slippers.

**Personality:** mature, merciful, and peaceful. She hates it when someone is hurt, even if that someone is the enemy. She is also kind and timid, yet she's not afraid to help those in need. Oh! And she has a really big appetite. And she likes to make people smile and is rather quiet. But when someone close to her is harmed, she turns into a monster. Like her sister.

**Weapons:** dull kunais and stars that can knock someone out, but not really hurt them, and needles (like Sheik) that are tipped with a paralyzer of sorts (this also helps a lot to keep a patient from moving). She has a dagger tucked up each sleeve for emergencies and a first aid kit attached to her kimono's belt. She's like a healer/nurse sort of person, but she can defend herself when needed.

**Abilities:** the golden white moths scattered about her kimono can come off the kimono and act as her spies, cushion her fall, transport the hurt, etc. she can heal people with her left hand, and drain people's health with her right. And because of that, she wears one white (on her left) and one black (on her right) glove on each hand. She isn't exactly proud of her powers. When pushed to her limit, she grows into her daemon form which is a huge monstrous looking angel that still has Alise's features. She's like the "angel of death" and she kinda opens the "gate of hell" and daemons of all kinds surge forth and deal damage. The door stays open for only 30 seconds though.

**Background:** She comes from a family of royal daemons. Daemons are only male, so to repopulate, they choose a human/demon/fallen-angels bride and take it with them back to the underworld. One of the three. If lucky, they get a son, who will be Daemon. Sometimes, they get a daughter, a half-daemon, half-whatever the mom was. She knows Snake and other smashers from random encounters and through her. The reason why Soleil is in () in her name is because she was considered "too humane" to be part of the Soleil lineage/family. Her dad was considering killing her but her mom pleaded with him to just send her up to live with her sister (aunty). So she did and was brought up not knowing a lot about her background but knows about her sister because they have an empathic (and telepathic) connection so that whenever any of them feels a really strong emotion, the other feels it too.

**Are they already at Super Smash City or are they just going?:** Just going.

**Motivation to go to Super Smash City:** To find her twin sister.

**Anything else that I missed:**

**OPTIONAL**

**Likes:** Sweets, stuffed animals, nature, and nonviolence.

**Dislikes:** blood, gore, scary movies, and broccoli

**Fear:** Claustrophobic

**Nervous habits:** fiddles with her sleeves and reorders her first aid kit.

**Song:** Monster by Skillet

**Ideas on how you want you OC to be introduced:** By receiving the letter and running away from home.

**Name:** Shima

**Age:** ?

**Gender:** ?

**Species/Race:** spirit dolls

**Appearance:** Shima is just a doll infused with dark spirits made from random scraps of fabric that does the bidding of its owner, Alise. It are all 1 ft tall. It looks like a crude doll version of Alise made from various scraps and buttons for eyes kind of doll. She always has on this orb necklace which, with colors, shows the condition of Alise.

**Fighting Clothes: **A tunic made of rough material and a belt to put its needle in.

**Normal Clothes**: A simple white shirt and shorts made from cotton.

**Personality:** Unfeeling, emotionless, cold, and extremely smart. Shima is completely loyal to Alise.

**Weapons:** little needles that vibrate so they are strong enough to break/cut through even the hardest substance.

**Abilities:** it can travel from dimension to dimension, from one place to another, with the spirit dolls special spirit highways. Shima can make a door anywhere to go into the highway and make another door to go out. People and Daemons alike have been known to get lost on these highways without a doll guide.

**Background:** They are each given to a baby daemon hybrid to protect them for life. Alise's is Shima (looks like a miniature Alise). Because Alise and her sister are twins, her sister's doll and hers when met, can actually infuse together into one gigantic doll, looking half like each of their owners Daemon form. But that only happens when the twins are together and are both in peril. Because the spirits were "brought to life" to serve them, they will do anything to keep alive and protect/help they will.

**Are they already at Super Smash City or are they just going?:** Going with Alise

**Motivation to go to Super Smash City:** Goes wherever Alise goes.

**Anything else that I missed:**

**OPTIONAL**

**Likes:** Alise. And sweets.

**Dislikes:** Anyone who's a threat to Alise

**Fear:** Of Alise being in danger.

**Nervous habits:**

**Ideas on how you want you OC to be introduced:** by giving Alise her letter and showing off her ability.

Please be specific! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I am only human after all. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll try to answer ASAP. Until then!

_**Shikishima** signing off_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. All of it belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

- At Super Smash City, Crazy Hand's office, Midnight-

"?tsil taht decalp evah I dluoc erehW" Crazy Hand muttered, half to himself, half to Nobody in the room. "...erehwemos ereh yletinifed saw tI" After going through all the drawers in the room, pulling out papers, and just making a mess, Crazy Hand triumphantly held up a wad of papers between two fingers. "!ti dnuoF" It's been a year since his brother, Master Hand, and the others left. Following his brothers directions (after setting fire to a couple of buildings, overdosing on coffee, and playing Whack-A-Primid), Crazy Hand went out to find snippets of information of left behind smashers and sending invites to those still not here. Some workers who hadn't fled yet helped him... only after he promised protection and whatnot. It was really boring.

Straightening the papers out, Crazy Hand placed them on his desk (after sweeping everything off onto the ground in an unruly heap). Leafing through the information, he hummed contently to himself, unaware of a visitor in the shadows. With a flick of the wrist, a needle lodged itself in Crazy Hand, hitting a pressure point, making him fall over with a THUD, soft snores emitting from his sleeping form. Slowly, the attacker emerged from the shadow, reveling a slim figure donning a short black kimono with poison green butterflies scattered about it, long sleeves slipping down to her knees covering the hand that just threw the needle. Stepping cautiously towards the desk, she turned her theatrical "Comedy" masked face around the room, poison green eyes darting around, wary for sudden traps. When deemed safe, she hurried her steps and reached the papers. She skimmed through them, keeping her ears open for anyone who might want to check up on Crazy Hand.

_Soulfeather:_

**Soulfeather, 17(?), F, Sylph, Covered head to toe in white feathers, Long slightly unkempt thick light blue hair that covers her left eye, Big silver eyes, Curvy, Not lithe, Long arms*, Misc: "Ears"**, Yellow two-toed talons, Feathered tail, Hollow bones, Wears: Blue sleeve-less shirt of various shades of blue feathers with silver crown-like accessory around top, Light blue sizable slacks, Dark blue ankle bracelets rimmed silver, First Impression: Curious, Has fun facts, Lacking in social skills, Deep thinker, Very formal, Shows distate for humans***, Strong-willed, Stubborn, Enthusiastic, Kind, "Innocent"(?)****, Dry humor and sarcastic at times, Adament*****, Likes to insert own opinion, Weapons: Talons, Wind Manipulation******, Abilities: Fly, Bird communication, Background: Planet Zephyrus, Hatched from egg, Planet taken over(?) for natural resources and destroyed(?) when there was nothing left by humans, Soulfeather's egg rescued by opposed human, Forced to leave egg in Earth's wild, Grew up with deep hatred for humans, Lives in forest with other surviving sylphs, Only lashes out towards human if is insulted, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reason: Curiousity among other things, Likes: Flying, Sleeping, Birds, Knowledge, Dislikes: Pure humans, Egocentricity, People who expect others to act like everyone else, The difficulty of her powers, Fear: Humans and their every growing technology, Nervous Habits: Twirls her hair**

***Light blue feathers underneath arms**

****They extend about six inches back, looks like little light white wings**

*****She "believes them to be arrogant, judgmental creatures who kill needlessly and believe themselves to be superior to all life-forms." Note: Don't mention the fact that she's judgmental about humans**

******"Manipulative and brash, uses innocence and child-like charm to get what she wants." says source.**

*******When seeing something wrong or doesn't like, will use every last bit of energy to fix it/terminate it/change it. Never lost in an arguement and must have last word. Note: Apparently doesn't like arguements. Peacekeeper.**

********Special wind. Is able to create various solid light translucent blue objects (fire that burns, swords that cut, etc.). Lacks creativity and is hesitant of usage. Stronger it is, more tired she gets, more tired she gets, the need for rest increases.**

_Green:_

**Green, 12, F, Hylian, 5'2", Black wavy hair in pigtails with side bangs that covers right eyebrow and pointy ears, Big dark green eyes, Light skin, Wears: Green tee with gold triforce symbol, White skinny jeans a bit ripped at the bottom, Brown knee-length leather boots, Brown finger-less gloves, Pointy green sleeper's cap that reaches mid-back, First Impression: Nice, Quiet*, Sometimes points out the obvious, Sarcastic and loud at times, Weapons: Hero's sword, Wooden shield [fire-proof], Bow and arrows, Grappling hook, Background: Abandoned at young age, Traveled on white and brown horse Spirit, Met a fairy named Celia [sister of Ciela], Celia says Ciela lost her memory and they split up, Celia travels with Green tucked inside hat, Spirit is kept safely on Green's farm when there's no need for them, Travels by foot through any weather, Plays Spirit Flute, Used to be a royal engineer, Drives train when needed around Hyrule to defeat monsters, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reason: UNKNOWN**, Likes: Toon Link, The color green, Video Games, Sports, Dislikes: The color purple, The dark, Feet, Fear: Spiders, Nervous Habits: None**

***Crazy when with family and friends.**

****Source says "A LOT".**

_Tobi Hiker:_

**Tobi Hiker, 11, M, Human, 4'1", Rather feminine face, Shoulder-length spikey blond hair with right side bangs, Droopy warm brown eyes, Wears: White long sleeved tee, black fingerless gloves, Long dark khaki pants, Black beanie, When fighting: Plus long black scarf, Plus black short sleeve eskimo jacket, First impression: Childish, Naive, Timid, Dim, Easily frightened, Laid-back, Lazy, Goes-with-the-flow, Dependant on sister*, Weapons: Light**, Abilities: Heal people***, Background: Parentless rich kids, Ran away, Met up with Ice Climbers and became close friends, Invited to Super Smash City, City got attacked and now wants to find Nana and Popo, Current Location: Super Smash City, Reason: Find Ice Climbers, Likes: Spicy food, Light open places, Turtles, Dislikes: Sweets, Coffee, Clingy people, Fear: The dark, Nervouse Habits: Finger-nail chewing, Playing with light**

***Don't get fooled. He's a good planner, photographic memory, real protective of sister. **

****Can produce balls of light with hands, explodes with blinding flash, manipulate light into weapons [Sword, Whip/Rope, Shield].**

*****With hands when not wearing gloves.**

_Toni Hiker:_

**Toni Hiker, 11, F, Human, 5'4", Rather masculine face, Shoulder-length spikey blonde hair with left side bangs, Sharp cold brown eyes, Wears: Black short-sleeved tee, White finger-less gloves, Short light khaki pants, White headband, When fighting: Plus short white scarf, Plus white long-sleeved eskimo jacket, First Impression: Mature, All-knowing, Bold, Observant, Cold, Calculating, Alert, Witty, Harsh, Sadistic, Aloof*, Weapons: Dark**, Abilities: Inflict***, Background: Parentless rich kids, Ran away, Met up with Ice Climbers and became close friends, Invited to Super Smash City, City got attacked and now wants to find Popo and Nana, Current Location: Super Smash City, Reason: Find Ice Climbers, Likes: Sweet food, Dark enclosed spaces, Turtles, Dislikes: Spice, Tea, People who don't respect personal bubble space, Fear: Too open spaces, Nervous habits: Foot tapping, Playing with darkness**

***Unless something happens to her twin, then she loses her cool. **

****Can produce balls of darkness with hands, explodes with strong force, covers surroundings with sticky poisonous residue, manipulate darkness into weapons [Kunai aand stars, daggers and short swords, bow and arrows].**

*****With hands when not wearing gloves, she can inflict damage onto people.**

_Rio J. Angelo:_

**Rio J. Angelo, 17, F, Angel*, 6'11", Neck-length messy spiked magenta hair, Sky blue eyes, Pale-white skin, Misc: Big flame tattoo on neck, White angel wings, Chain necklace with 3 sapphires clipped to it, Wear: Elbow-length turquoise shirt, White hoodie with red Smash Ball on hood, Long black jeans, Gold combat boots with spike on each ankle, First Impression: Cold, Serious, Likes powerful people, Helps those that are weak, Weapons: Blazing Fury**, Shurikens, Oakheart***, Abilities: Flying, Mind reader, Swift and ninja-like, Spot-on archer, Background: Joined Palutena's army at 10, Nothing bad happened, Enemies ripped through her flesh, Hades murdered one of her friends and she saw it, Current Location: Super Smash City, Reason: Meet more people, See friends [Ike and Pit], Fight, Likes: Wood sorrels, Shiny Pokemon, Blazing Fury, Zoruas, **

***Can transform into black and white dragon, blood-red eyes, magenta bludgeon at end of tail. Dislikes: none, Fear: Hades, Cold stuff**

****Blazing red double-handed sword with fire on the sides, orange halo circling gold velvet with silver ribbon hilt.**

*****Signature platinum bow, fire arrows.**

_Dark S. Angelo:_

**Dark S. Angelo, 15, F, Angel*, 5'9", Spiky indigo hair with blue streaks, Silver eyes, Cream white skin, Misc: Scar under left eye, Dyed-black wings (used to be white) Wear: Black shirt, Black coat, Knee-length jeans (ripped), blue combat boots, First Impression: Funny, Amusing, Slightly sarcastic, A bit lazy, A little annoying, Trustworthy, Weapons: Midnight Sorrow**, Abilities: Flying, Flying combat, Land combat, Wolf tranformation, Background: Joined Palutena's Army at 10, Top warriors and most trusted, Nightmares about darkness at 12, Ghost infiltrated temple and went into her body, Joined the Underworld Army, Palutena got captured and Pit had to rescue both of them, Palutena got saved first then Dark, Rejoiced back in Skyworld, Current Location: Super Smash City, Reason: Meet more people, See friends [Ike and Pit], Fight, Likes: Wolves, Midnight Sorrow, Good smashers, Her pokemon***, Zoruas, Dislikes: Running, Fear: Water***, Bugs, Nervous habits: None**

***Can transform into black wolf, silver eyes, silver tipped tail, silver ears. Uncanny resemblence to Okami Amaterasu. Can use any weapon from Okami.**

****Black diamond embedded double-handed sword**

*****Left back at home**

******Hates swimming as wolf**

_Cien Torrey:_

**Cien Torrey, 13, F, Psychic, 4'5", Black shoulder-length hair (ponytail), Medium tanned skin, Slender with muscle, Large hazel eyes, Misc: Faded scar on side of face from top of head to cheek, Tattoo/mark of Hecate's Wheel on side of neck, Wears: Black baseball cap with silver rim and white star on front*, Green zip-up hoodie (elbow-length sleeves, white tassels), Drak grey tank with light stripe across middle, Black mid-length capris (mutiple zippers with pockets), Green hight-tops, Black fingerless glove on left hand, Green fingerless glove on right, Dangling silver earrings, When fighting: Black baseball with silver rim and white star on front, Solid black tank, grey cargo shorts, Red sash aroung wait, Red converse, Grey fingerless gloves. First Impression: Energetic, Cheerful, Optimistic, Affable, Friendly, Great advice giver, Great friend, Upbeat, Has contagious smiles, Serious**, Blunt, Stubborn***, A bit rash, Weapons: Black baseball bat, Abilities: PSI user, Some telekinesis****, Possible mind manipulation*****, Background: Large family, Youngest, Only girl, Four protective older brothers, Deep loves for all sports (especially baseball and basketball), Learned a little dance, Went to go fetch baseball against brothers' urges, Got hit by large speeding van (11), Family devastated, Hecate pitied them, Brought her to health and gave her psychic abilities, Got mark on neck, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reason: Control abilities, Fix rash personality, Make new friends, Likes: Baseball, Basketball, Dubstep, Rock, Green, Black, Stars, Animals, Mit-chocolate chip ice-cream, Hip-hop/pop&lock dancing, rollar coasters, Dislikes: Crabs, Asparagus, Snobs, Girly girls, Baseball/Basketball haters, Pink, Brats, Peanuts, Super lazy people, Fear: Crabs, Being left along, Friendless, Nervous habits: Neon green baseball zooms around her leaving trail of small stars, Powers more wild.**

***When angry, hat is worn backwards, when sad, hat is worn forwards, when fighting/normal, hat is worn sideways.**

****Especially when it comes to her two favorite sports, Baseball and Basketball.**

*****Hates to be held down by opinions of others that goes against her's.**

******Earrings glow.**

*******Leaves a huge migraine.**

_Jay [Brazil]:_

**Jay, 16, M, Human, 6', Brown hair, Blue with greenish tint eyes, Misc: Parrot*, Wears: Dark Green shirt, Palm tree print, Forest green khakis, No shoes, First Impression: Kind, Modest, Shy, Laid-back, Loyal, Level-headed, Lacking of table manners, Weapons: Willow Wacker**, Spiky vines, Parrot, Abilities: Control vegetation, Plants respond to emotions, Increase plant's medical properties (Healer), Green Thumb, Some animal communication, Background: Single Child, Genetic scientist father, Deceased at childbirth mother, Walked into father's DNA fusion machine (15), Shares plant DNA, Still learning about power, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reasons: Nice adventure, Hone powers, Likes: Eating, Animal, Plants, Large bodies of water, Dislikes: Pollution, Chemicals, Math, Fear: The uknown, Bombs, Nervous Habits: None.**

***Brazil, 3, M, Parrot, 6", Mostly green, Red tail, Grey chest, Black head, Black beak, Dark brown/black eyes, First Impression: Grouchy, Easily irritated, [Note: don't offer him a cracker and squack], Weapons: Big beak, Sharp talons, Abilities: Regeneration (Sponge DNA), Grows to size of Godzilla and rampages (When Jay is in danger/Angry) until threat gone, Background: Met Jay at regular pet store as hatchling, Tested on in Jay's father's lab (2), Octopus DNA, Sea sponge DNA, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reason: Jay is going, Likes: Sunflower seeds, Getting scratched behind the neck, Showers, Dislikes: Anyone who harms Jay, Fear: Big black objects, Avocados.**

****A plain, wooden staff.**

**Note: Brazil can't talk but Jay can understand him.**

_Ace Zero:_

**Ace (Lunarel) Zero, 14, M, Human (Daemon), 5'6", Spiky black hair with white tips, Black hollow eyes*, Slightly Muscular build, Tan, Misc: None, Wears: Black tee, White jumper, Black Jeans, When fighting: Black robes, White outline, White belt, White bandages around forearm**, First Impression: Playful, Able to take a joke,*** Weapons: Dual-wielded katanas, Throwing Knives, Abilities: Elemental Control (Fire, Lightning, Air, Dark, Light, Earth, Water, Nature, Ice), Darkness (demon), Light (angel), Transformation [Form] (Daemon****, Fallen-Angel*****, Hybrid******), Background: Royal/Warrior bloodline, Heir to throne, Rival family [SOLEIL] condemned entire family to death, Escaped and hid on earth, Grudge against [SOLEIL], Not finished training, Current Location: Enroute Super Smash City, Reason: Fight stronger opponents, Avenge family, Likes: Training, Stronge opponents, Dislikes: Using forms, Fear: Failing to avenge family, Nervous Habits: Scratch back of head, brushing back hair.**

***Subjected to change during elemental usage.**

****white parts subjected to change during elemental usage**

*****Really serious when fighting, Subjected to mood change during elemental usage.**

******Only attained when overloaded or overuses abilities.**

*******Only attained when loved ones are on the brink of death.**

********Only attained when overloaded or overuses abilities AND loved ones are on the brink of death.**

**Note: Don't force transformation.**

_Chris:_

**Chris, 15, M, Avian Hybrid, 5'11", Untidy black hair, Blue eyes, Pale skin, Misc: Black wings, Wears: Black jacket, Red shirt, Black jeans, Tennis shoes, First Impression: Arrogant, Unsocial, Unsensitive, Battle-hungry, Has common sense, Weapons: Umbra and Nova*, Griffin Feathers**, Abilities: Can fly, Knows some martial arts, Heightened physical, Background: Genetic experiment [TITAN], Memory loss 13 and before (during experiment), escapes and destroys base in South Pacific, Now fugitive of gov't and [TITAN], Current Location: Super Smash City, Reason: Finding origins, Likes: fighting, Dislikes: Scientists, Fear: UNKNOWN, Nervous Habits: None.**

***Umbra is black with a golden hilt; Nova is white with a diamond hilt, Main weapons.**

****Throwing knives, Concealed between feathers, Can be thrown or released during flight to attack pursuers. Note: Don't stand close.**

_Remi Adlanji..._

_and Alise Lune._

Her eyes widened. They're both here. Before she could think more on this new information, the door clicked open.

"Crazy Hand? Are you ok?" from the doorway entered none other than Remi Adlanji himself. Running his inked hand through his unkempt silver hair, he surveyed the scene before him through bored eyes. Crazy Hand was giggling in his sleep on the ground, spazzing every now and then, and on his desk was a messy pile of papers. With a sigh, he strolled into the room and crouched down next to the hand. Noticing the needle sticking out of his back, Remi's eyes narrowed. There were only a few people he knew that used needles and- suddenly, he whipped out a black marker, uncapping it, he finished the drawing of a dagger on his arm, and, after dodging the thrown kunai, threw the now solid dagger towards the attacker. With a grunt of surprise, the attacker fell out of her hiding place from atop the bookshelf. But before Remi could get a glimpse of who the person was, a blur came out of nowhere, grabbed the bleeding figure, and disappeared.

* * *

Yeah... the ending was kind of lame...

First off, I'm sorry for the delay! I was really surprised with all the OC submissions and then started fretting about the fact that I could only choose 10 of them! And yes, Remi is my OC, I did not go over 10 OCs though I was really tempted to. I'm sorry if your OC wasn't chosen, but I don't think I can juggle more than 10 OCs at the moment :(

This chapter was hard to write, cause I didn't really know how to write about Crazy Hand. In my head, yes he's crazy, but I think it's just to get his parents attention when he was younger and Master Hand was the better sibling, so he can be responsible when needed. But that's just me. I'm sorry if I didn't capture his personality to the T :( But you probably don't want to listen to the many woes of an insomniac teen.

Ok, the little summarized version of each of your guys OCs. I kinda made it the way it is, with little snippets of information, because that's how Crazy Hand got them. As little snippets of information from different sources and from observations. I tried to make some of them funny, but probably failed. I'm not really good with humor and whatnot. If you don't like or disagree with some of the stuff in the description, feel free to tell me! oh! and before I forget, **My Love Pinwheel**, for your ocs, you put one as going to "Super Smash City" and the other "Already there". Since you said that they would be together, I'm kinda confused as to which one you meant. I went with "Already at" but if it's not, please tell me.

As for Remi's profile... here it is!

**OC Form:**

**Name: **Remi Adlanji

**Age:**14

**Gender: **Male

**Species/Race:** Daemon

**Appearance: **Unkempt silver hair that badly needs a haircut, front bangs that brush the top of his all black eyes that always looks bored. His nose is slightly crooked to match his crooked smile and his body is covered with various unfinished drawings and doodles.

**Fighting Clothes: **White shirt with black swirls and designs (this automatically just appears on his shirt when he touches his marker to it) and black pants with white design on it that overall forms the Adlanji Insignia. Barefoot.

**Normal Clothes: **White tee and black pants. Nice and simple. No shoes.

**Personality: **Thinks he's better than everyone else just because he is the heir to the Underworld. He has a high IQ and everything is just too troublesome for someone like him to bother with. So, overall, just a jerk. But he does have a soft side to those he's close with (though he'll never admit it). He's lazy but if he puts his mind to it and is interested, he'll help and actually be productive.

**Weapons: **A marker. And whatever weapon he draws.

**Abilities: **Whatever he draws on skin or paper or anything that a black permanent marker can draw on will solidify. It'll slip off whatever it is draw on and become usable. Like the dagger in the story above. So that's why he is always covered with random unfinished drawings, so all he has to do is just finish it and viola! it's there.

**Background:** He's from the direct lineage of the great Daemon himself. He's a distant cousin of the Soleil's and his mom is a Daemon hybrid, something about keeping the family pure. He had black hair but a curse was placed upon him was he was young, changing his hair silver and causing those around him who stayed in his presence (or even under the same roof) for more than 42 hours (consecutively, which is a good thing that he's such a jerk, no one want to be in his presence for more than a few minutes, unless they are living with him...) to get bad luck. But anyways, even when young, he had a lazy holier-than-thou attitude. But after Alise was sent away (gossip from the maids), her twin sister started showing up at his castle (how DARE she storm in like she owned the place?) demanding to be sent up to the surface or at least have her sister back, the two started to get to know eachother and became friends. But then, the twin got asked to go to Super Smash City and left. A few months later, she wrote back saying that she got Master Hands approval of bringing some other smashers to the city and she asked Remi and Alise. But, she wrote to Remi first and was going to ask Alise later, then the primids struck. So Remi arrived at Super Smash City, happy (a once in a life-time thing!) that he'd get to see his sister-like friend again and her twin for the first time, only to come across a burning city swarming with Primids. Then he met up with Crazy Hand and the remaining smashers and has been with them since.

**Are they already at Super Smash City or are they just going?: **Already at

**Motivation to go to Super Smash City: **Find his lost "sister" and meet Alise (maybe)

**Anything else that I missed:** nope

**OPTIONAL**

**Likes:** drawing, the Soleil twins (though he only met one...), his quiet times, afternoon naps, his kingdom, and chocolates.

**Dislikes: **using his energy on boring troublesome stuff, breakfast, loud places, being disturbed from his nap-times, and vanilla.

**Fear: **fish. They stare into you soul. And they taste disgusting.

**Nervous habits:** Running his hand through his hair.

**Ideas on how you want you OC to be introduced: **finding Crazy Hand sleeping and getting attacked by a stranger who knows him.

Ok! That should be it! tbh, I kinda based him off of me, because I can be a jerk sometimes, I do kinda have a holier-than-thou attitude, and unless motivated or interested, I am of no help whatsoever. Though I wish the IQ thing was true...

Anyways, REVIEW! Critics are welcome :)

**-Edit: OMGOMG! I can't believe I forgot Soulfeather's bio! I'm so sorry Tyltalis! D: man... i definitely abused the asterisks in this chapter... -**

_**Shikishima** signing off_


End file.
